


Pendragon

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five entries for the Arthur/Gwen Fanfiction Challenge Community's Second Short Challenge, at LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replacements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's wardrobe is being affected by Arthur's newfound clumsiness. **Prompt:** Arthur has a habit of ruining Gwen's dresses. **Theme:** Tattered.

It began with the yellow dress.

Not being Gwen's favorite, she was not too upset when Arthur sneezed, bumping his inkwell as she passed by his desk. And, she was delighted with the dresses he gave her in apology.

Her coral frock was next, shredded when he knocked his weapons rack onto the chair she had draped it over-- nor was that dress the last. Still, his replacements more than made up for them.

The day she opened her wardrobe to a sea of silk and fine muslin, Arthur walked over.

"That's better."

She turned, and he said, "I know you worked on the old dresses; I'm sorry for that. But, I overheard you saying to Merlin that you don't feel like a queen. I hope this will help."

The gowns helped a little, but his consideration was what made her truly feel like royalty. "It does," she smiled.


	2. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is uncomfortable admitting something to Gwen. **Prompt:** On their wedding night, Arthur is embarrassed to have to tell Gwen he's never...er...you know.... **Theme:** Virgin

"Do not try to tell me you're a virgin, because I know that's rubbish, Arthur Pendragon. I have heard first-hand accounts." Guinevere raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, a stance which should have been hindered by the draping sleeves of her wedding gown, but which she somehow mastered.

"What? _No!_ " he exclaimed, and then froze. "You have?"

Her unamused expression confirmed it, and he was momentarily distracted, wondering what she had heard.

"What _is_ the matter, then?" she finally demanded in exasperation.

"I've never... you know..." He sighed. "I have never been fully undressed with a woman."

As he glanced at her self-consciously, Guinevere smiled-- and not the compassionate smile he was used to. This was a sensual curve of her lips; and, as she reached out and undid the clasp of his cape, letting it fall to the floor behind him, she murmured, "Let's remedy that."


	3. Co-ordinated Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Merlin work to keep Arthur in the dark. **Prompt:** Gwen or Arthur is hiding something and the other is determined to find out what. **Theme:** Director.

"Arthur asked if I knew what's going on with you lately," Merlin said gently. "I told him I had no idea what he meant, but that was a lie. What's wrong, Gwen?"

She had wanted to keep it to herself. But, if anyone sympathized with what was bothering her, it would be Merlin, and talking it over with her friend would be a relief.

Not only did he sympathize, he had an idea.

The following days became a team effort to keep Arthur unaware. Merlin dropped not-so-subtle insinuations of vermin, causing certain guests to depart quickly. Informants who sought an audience with the king were routed to Gwen, to vet their reports before they were passed along.

After about a week, Merlin stopped by the royal chambers to give Gwen an update on his progress, when suddenly, Arthur strode into the room and bolted the door behind himself. Crossing his arms as he faced them, he said, "All right, the two of you are coming clean with me, right now."

Exchanging a long look with Merlin, Gwen sighed and retrieved a parchment from her vanity drawer, handing it to her husband. With a frown, Arthur unfolded it, and then looked at them in confusion. "This is an invitation to Lady Vivian's wedding."

They both nodded.

"It's in three days... we cannot possibly reply to this in time, much less attend."

"What a pity," Merlin murmured, returning Gwen's small smile.


	4. The King in the Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin doesn't know what to expect when he investigates strange noises coming from a cupboard... **Prompt:** Merlin hears the strangest sounds from the other side of the wall in his little chambers. It's a mystery until he uses his eyes instead of his ears... **Theme:** Mystery

People frequently utilized the storage cupboard on the other side of Merlin's wall for assignations. He was reluctantly familiar with an array of resultant sounds; this voice, however, was oddly different. After a couple of weeks, enough was enough.

Aware that he might see something he'd rather not, Merlin nonetheless went over and flung the cupboard door open--

\--and saw Arthur sitting there, muttering and cursing as he accidentally poked himself with a needle.

"You're mending a sock." Merlin was unable to stifle a laugh.

Arthur glared at him. "Guinevere is insisting upon doing some chores, instead of having servants do them. But, the queen of Camelot is not going to stitch up holes in my clothes."

"So, the king's doing it, instead?" Merlin smiled warmly.

"Actually, _Merlin_ , it's your newest task."

When Arthur started to stand, Merlin backed away with a grin. "Oh, no. This is all yours, Sire."


	5. Coeur de Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is Arthur's knight in shining armor. **Prompt:** Arthur only gives the appearance of being fearless, in reality he's afraid of a lot... **Theme:** Fearless.

The sound from the bedchamber could only be described as a shriek. Running into the room, Gwen halted, staring at Arthur in bafflement.

"Why are you trying to scale the bedpost?"

Caught out, Arthur let go and exclaimed shrilly, "I'm not--" Clearing his throat, he tried in a more manly, offended tone, "I'm not 'trying to scale the bedpost.'" His ruse, however, was destroyed as he twitched and stared past her in terror.

Gwen whirled-- and then, burst out laughing. "It's a _spider._ "

"I know it's a spider."

"You cannot possibly be afraid of a spider."

He hesitated. "I think it's an _enchanted_ spider."

From that day forward, Arthur (privately) referred to Gwen as Brave Slayer of the Enchanted Spiders.

And of Exceptionally-large Ants. And of People With Double-jointed Thumbs (well, she didn't slay them, but she did move them along quickly). And of Dust Bunnies Which Resemble Enchanted Spiders...


End file.
